Escalation
by Mendicant
Summary: Halo 3 with a twist, the Elites did not join the humans instead it was the Grunts led by a ruthless Deacon he will be an icon for his race.


Escilation

117 slammed in to the ground in a ball of flame from jumping out of the Forerunner key-ship that was destroyed by him. His armour was locked up from the crash leaving a small impact crater and leaving him heavily dazed. He heard footsteps and talking, something about his gel-layer taking most of the impact. The Chief his strength finally coming around until he heard a familiar voice.

"Radio for VTOL, heavy lift here" Sgt. Avery Johnson sounded a little upset from the state of the Spartan "We're not leaving him here" a armoured hand grabbed his a familiar deep voice filled his ears. "Yeah, you're not" 117 rose to his full seven foot. "Crazy fool why do you always jump, one day you're gonna land as something as you are and I don't do bits and pieces" relief filling the Sargent's voice that his friend was OK and ready for combat as always. The Master Chief done some targeting system recalibration until his motion sensor picked something up, an enemy. Combat instinct kicking in he grabbed a pistol off a fellow soldier and charged at the target a grunt in all black armour with an orange marking on the front.

"Relax Chief the Deacon's with us, I don't wanting you trying to killing each other, well you trying to trying to kill him" Avery's voice filled with amusement. To the Chiefs surprise the Grunt stood defiant and spoke, "I want Prophet of Truths head on a spike, lets go those big huge hairy ass-hole Brutes have our scent". The small frame waddled away and climbed up the ledge the marines followed Sargent Johnson, the Spartan found a fallen soldier and picked up his battle-rifle and ammo and joined up with the rest of the squad. A soldier shouted about an appearance of a Phantom.

"First squad you're my scouts, Chief go with the Deacon we'll meet up at extraction" Johnson finished, he and his team climbed the vines on the wall. "Elites, with Brute back ups" a marine called out. "Acknowledged, attack on my mark" a moment passed and the Chief shouted "mark". The Elites and Brutes shields flared some overloading and shutting down, shredder rounds started knocking up Covenant casualties quickly. 117's battle-rifle was racking up head-shots only leaving the Elite zealot left, to the Spartans surprise this Grunt scored two kills on brutes with his Plasma pistol and Needler.

The small alien spoke up "I'll hit that Elite over there with an overcharged energy shot, you hit it in the head" the Chief gave a nod agreeing with it's plan and he knew what damage the pistols done and a burst of a rifle should kill the zealot. The small alien weapon started to shake with charge the Deacon aimed at the Covenant warrior and let go of its trigger, the charge hit the Elite bringing down it's shields instantly. The Spartan hit it in the head once killing it, "Lets go" the Grunt followed the Chief as did the remaining human soldiers.

A few small engagements later and they came to a Brute in gold armour gripping a marine by the neck a growl of a voice was heard, "Where is it?" the beast asked the marine only getting a reply of "Kiss my ass" the Spartan shot the brute in the head letting go of the marine. The soldier ran up to 117 telling him how they were ambushed by the enemy. The team fought their way through Jackals , Brutes and the Elites till they came to the river the Deacon seen some grenades and brought them to the Chiefs attention "Grenades, blow those assholes up".

The Spartan picked up the grenades and lobbed them in to the enemy forces killing Elites and Jackals, the small force cut through killing numerous Jackals, Elites until they came to a large open area with boxes, a marine marksman in the squad killed two Jackal snipers in trees until they seen two Banshees fire on Pelican drop-ships sending them over the high natural wall, he immediately thought of Johnson and his squad. The team were picking off Jackals in tree lines until they got to a drop then all of a sudden they witnessed a a familiar team Johnson was retreating from Elites losing two of his squad as they were shot in the back. The Spartan and the Deacon jumped down the drop gunning Covenant the Grunt blew a away an Elite with his needler, he hid behind a rock taking cover from plasma rounds, the energy melting away at the stone the marines ran out but did not see the brutes they got hit with Spiker rounds and Carbines.

117 Seen the downed pelican and made his way through the Brutes, sticking one with a plasma grenade and blowing it up as he progressed at the pelican, the Grunt salvaged some plasma grenades and a spike grenade. The two remaining marines got assault rifle ammo from the wreckage , noticing his marksman was gunned down he picked up a sniper-rifle near by '_Where's Linda when you need her' _he thought as he picked up twenty rounds for the weapon as he and the Deacon and his remaining marines moved toward a dam with a few Brutes and Jackals patrolling the area 117 also seen a Chieftan with a gravity hammer.

"Look, human" the alien gestured "Your Sargent see" he pointed toward a small hut his small squeaky voice riddled with fatigue. Without a word the Chief dropped assassinating Brutes and Jackals not being seen he signalled the small Grunt as he took the long way down in a weapons rack he found a Fuel-rod cannon with one clip of ammo_. _The Master Chief walked toward the pathway on the dam he turned and said to the grunt and said "Fire every single round into them, the Brutes" he said calmly. The Grunt ran around the corner and screamed "I'll bite your kneecaps off" he fired five successive rounds blowing Brutes away into the water over the edge of the walkway. Only leaving the Chieftan with low shields.

Chief was under the walkway killing everything in his path till he reached the makeshift prison, only Johnson was alive the rest of his squad dead. "Get me outta here, this isn't as fun as it looks" clearly angered by his capture the Spartan closed the barrier as he got out he ran for a needler. "Pelican inbound" 117 said relieved as it flared missiles at the remaining enemies destroying everything on the walkway. The Master Chief noticed his remaining squad was KIA and could not find the Grunt, he and Johnson were the only ones left as the Pelican ascended and flew to Rats Nest. Though he could not help but wonder what happened to him.


End file.
